


....pergi?

by regel



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regel/pseuds/regel
Summary: Ada yang memanggil Karna, seorang manusia. Ia harus pergi, tapi apa Surya rela?





	....pergi?

**Author's Note:**

> FGO punya type-moon
> 
> Karna punya saya #ditabokpaksurya

Dalam singgasana megah berbalut emas, seorang raja duduk diam bagai patung. Terdiam sendirian, mengamati pelan-pelan roda-roda pedati di kuil kebesarannya. Hari ini ada perjanjian dengan Indra untuk membuatnya menurunkan hujan, pekerjaannya hanya sampai siang hari bersinar.

“Ayahanda.”

Sang raja tak menjawab, membiarkan ia yang masuk menghadap padanya lebih dekat. Anaknya tersayang, putranya tercinta. Anaknya yang hebat dan seorang pahlawan, Karna. Anak yang kini telah tumbuh menjadi pria yang luar biasa.

Ia bersimpuh di bawah singgasana dewa, walaupun sebenarnya ia tak perlu melakukan hal tersebut. Nyatanya, anak yang jujur dan berbudi luhur, memang akan selamanya demikian. “Aku telah dipanggil, Ayah.”

Penguasa matahari mengangkat satu alis. “Dipanggil? Oleh siapa?”

Karna menunduk dalam sekali, “seorang... manusia...”

“Arogan!” geram dewa, meneriakkan satu kata dan seluruh kuilnya yang terbuat dari batu gemetar ketakutan. Awan-awan yang bergerak menutupi matahari menggeser, tidak kuasa. “Manusia fana tak tahu diri macam apa yang bermaksud mengambil putraku tercinta dari sisiku? Kau tak boleh pergi, Karna!”

“Hanya sementara, Ayahanda,” Karna berkata pelan, menenangkan amarah ayah. “Manusia membutuhkan bantuan para pahlawan, termasuk aku, untuk membantu mereka memperbaiki jalan sejarah.”

Surya, sang penguasa cerah dan bintang terpenting di dunia turun dari tahta emasnya. Mendekati Karna putra tercinta, sebelum berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

Bayangan ayah begitu besar dan menyilaukan. Paling terang, dan juga paling berkuasa. Atas bintang dan tentunya atas dirinya.

“Aku berjanji akan pulang tanpa cedera, Ayahanda.”

Mendadak, Surya ikut menyimpuh, menyamai jarak wajahnya dengan sang putra. Memaksanya memandangnya empat mata. “Terakhir kali kau kembali ke hadapanku, kepalamu terpenggal oleh anak Indra. Tak akan kubiarkan hal seperti itu terjadi lagi.”

“Tetapi—”

“Karna.”

Mereka punya wajah yang serupa, warna mata yang sama. Seorang dewa dan putranya tercinta. Penguasa dan setengah dewa yang dibesarkan oleh manusia.

“Tetaplah di sini, wahai putraku.”

Karna tak bisa meninggalkan ayahnya sendirian di kuil batu seorang diri. Bersama angin dan hujan, juga matahari yang ia kuasai. Tak mungkin.

“Baik, Ayah.”

**Author's Note:**

> semacam kesel sebab tak dapat Karna di FGO
> 
> PAPA SURYA PELIIIIIIT #Plak


End file.
